To Be A Somebody
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: Everyone has a goal in life. A Nobody's goal is to become a somebody but what happens when everything that you've worked hard for comes crashing down and you can't do anything but fight? ReaderXAxel, ReaderXZexion, ReaderXRoxas, ReaderXDemyx
1. Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, however I do own all MY characters that I have created. Don't steal them without permission please.

**Just A Little Information On You**

Organization 13 Name: Axiom

Real Name: Tsuki Yomi

Hair Color: Flaming Red

Hair Style: Like Axel's only shorter

Eye Color: Lime Green

Height: 5' 5"

Peircings: 5 on each ear, 3 on your left eyebrow & 2 on your right eyebrow, nose on the left side, tongue and the left side of your bottom lip

Markings: Two black triangles on your cheeks (like axel) and the lightning bolt markings all over your body

Fav Color: Black, Red & Hot Pink

Hobbies: Fighting; training; spending time with Axel, Demyx, Zexion & the newest member Aixaru; trying to remember who you are

Goal: To be a somebody with your friends & not have to be a nobody anymore

Weapons: 2 double bladed katanas

7 Sai blades

2 holsters on each leg containing plenty of shuriken & kunai knives

Finger armor on the middle finger of each hand

Your "claws" (nails sharpened to a dangerous point)

Your special ability to control every element (including Chaos)

So needless to say, you're pretty "pimped" out. You believe that it's always best to be prepared. A little information about your weapons... you keep your sai blades hidden under your coat and normally just summon them so you don't have to waste the effort of unzipping your jacket to get to them. You summon your katanas of course. Your weapon holsters containing the kunai knives and shuriken stars are under your coat as well so of course you summon them as well. Oh and you don't wear the normal gloves like the rest of the Organization members. You wear these tight black gloves that allow your finger armor to sit and stay perfectly on your fingers. The clothes underneath your jacket are that of a tight black spaghetti strap shirt that shows off your stomach over a fishnet shirt that covers the entire torso; tight black pants that have chains and zippers everywhere and black boots that fit nicely under your pants. So that's you. Enjoy the story.


	2. Awakening To Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, however I do own all MY characters that I have created. Don't steal them without permission please.

**Chapter 1: Awakening To Acceptance**

_"Tsuki."_

_"Tsuki Yomi. Wake up."_

Your eyes flutter open and you blink a couple times. You are laying on the ground and you can hear the sound of running water. The smell of an ocean breeze enters your nose and you slowly sit up. You notice you're on a beach and you can't remember how you got here. You stand up, walking towards the ocean and stand there, staring out at it. There's noting to look at but the waves crashing out there. Your face is all dirty and you rush over to the dock nearby. You glance at your reflection in the water below. You're covered in sand.

"What a mess." You mutter.

Taking some of the water into your hands, you splash your face with it. You rub the sand off your face and look down at your reflection once again. Your flaming red hair spiking out behind your head and up a bit. Your lime green eyes glow as you stare at your reflection in the water. You stand up and turn around, walking right into something. You fall back and over the dock, SPLASH, right into the water. You surface and grab the dock, climbing up and shake yourself off.

"What the hell just happened?!" You growl.

"You fell." A voice tells you. You quickly glance upwards, coming across a guy slightly taller than you. He has the same kind of hair as you and you glare at him.

"You could've grabbed me to stop me from falling." You tell him.

"True, but I didn't." He tells you. You roll your eyes, walking past him.

"See ya." You mutter, throwing your hand in the air to say good bye.

"Where are you going?!" He shouts to you.

"Wherever I feel like going." You tell him. Truth is, you have no idea where you're going to go. You have no clue where you are let alone who you are.

"Hey!! Wait up!!" You hear a voice shout and you turn around as the guy catches up to you.

"What do you want? Going to knock me down again?" You ask him.

"No. I wanted to know who you are." He tells you.

"Who I... am? Umm..."

"What's the matter? Can't you tell me who you are?" He asks.

"I'd probably tell you but the problem is that I just don't know who I am."

"Hm. Well, I'm going to call you... Axiom." He smiles. You stare at him before smiling.

"Sounds good to me." You tell him.

"Heh."

"Hey, um, who are you?" You ask.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He asks. You laugh and nod your head. You notice he's staring oddly at you. You follow his gaze and notice he's staring at the markings on your arms and face.

"Oh, you're staring at these?" You ask him.

"Mm. Yeah."

"Heh. Cool eh?" You ask.

"Yeah. I only have the ones on my face." He tells you.

"I can see that, Axel." You smile.

"C'mon. I can't leave you out here with the heartless going around." He says, picking you up in his arms bridal style. You look at him weird.

"Heartless?"

"Yeah." Axel nods his head, raising his hand and summons a portal, walking through it with you in his arms. You close your eyes and open them to find a blinding light at first as your eyes slowly adjust.

"Where.. are we?" You ask him.

"Home. C'mon. I'll take you to our leader." He tells you, setting you down. You nod your head and follow him.

Axel leads you to a room where you meet a man with silver hair. He's taller than you and you stare at him in wonder.

"Xemnas. This is Axiom. The girl you were talking about. I found her on the beach." Axel tells him.

"Good. Then she's the one we're looking for. Welcome to Organization 13, Axiom." The man smiles at you. You nod your head while holding tightly onto Axel's arm. He looks down at you then at Xemnas.

"I'll show her to her room." He says, walking with you down a long corridor. Axel stops in front of a door, opening it. You look at him and he pushes you back onto the bed. You sit up quickly, glaring at him.

"That was rude." You tell him as two guys come running in, tackling Axel. You start laughing as Axel struggles to get up. One of the guys gets up, looking at you. He has blonde hair pulled back on the top with a couple strands hanging in his face. He moves closer to you and Axel glares at him. You back up but he keeps moving closer. You glare at him and slug him in the face, knocking him backwards. Axel looks at him then at you and then back at the guy before laughing.

"Looks like you need to be careful with this one, Demyx." He laughs. The guy glares at you and you get up, moving over to Axel and grab onto his arm, sorta hiding behind him.

"She's got some power behind her appearance, Axel. Where'd you find this one?" Demyx asks. You glare at him as he moves closer to you again.

"What do you want?!" You growl, an accent now clear in your voice. Axel looks at you, noticing something is different about you.

"I wanna look at the newest member." He smirks.

"Well look without moving so..." You end up slugging him in the face again. He keeps getting too close and you almost kissed that time. That would've been horrific for everyone including you.

"Would you stop hitting me?!" Demyx shouts. You glare at him.

"Then stop moving close to me and I wouldn't have to hit you!!" You shout right back. Axel chuckles and puts his arm around you, whispering in your ear.

"Calm down, Axiom. He's just curious about you."

"I don't care. He can be curious without getting too close. I just get an odd feeling when people move close to my face." You tell him, walking over to Demyx.

"Huh?" You extend your hand to him.

"Do you want help up or not?" You ask him. He takes your hand, smiling.

"Thanks." He looks over at Axel and the other guy. You turn around to the other guy. He has spiky dark gold blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Something about his eyes makes you feel... different. You stare at him and he waves his hand in front of you. You shake your head and smile.

"Sorry." You quickly tell him. He nods his head.

"It's okay. I'm Roxas." He tells you. You smile.

"Axiom." You reply. You look at Axel who is staring at you.

"Hm."

"Hey Axel! Can we find out what her powers are?" Demyx asks. Axel looks at him.

"Yeah just don't let her get hurt or else. I have something I gotta do." He tells him. You look kinda sad but you smile as he looks at you.

"Do you need to leave?" You ask. He nods.

"Yup, but for a little while alright? I'll be back soon. In the meantime, Roxas & Demyx will look after you." Axel smiles, messing up your hair a bit. You giggle and nod your head, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He blinks a couple times, not sure why you're hugging him.

"Don't be gone too long." You tell him, letting go and walk over to Demyx, flipping his hood over his face.

"Oh, hey!" Axel calls out. You turn to him as a set of clothes come flying at you. You look at them and slip the jacket on, happy that it fits perfectly. You smile and run out your door with Demyx chasing after you.

"Axiom!!" He shouts. You continue to run from him, laughing.


	3. Breaking To Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, however I do own all MY characters that I have created. Don't steal them without permission please.

**Chapter 2: Breaking To Discovery**

"Axiom!!"

You glance behind you and laugh, making a face at Demyx who is chasing you through the halls in Castle Oblivion. You turn back to see where you're running and you slide around a corner, running right into another member of Organization XIII. You fall back on your butt and look up at him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." You tell him, jumping to your feet. He just stares at you.

"Axiom!!" A voice shouts. You turn around to notice Demyx run past the hall you turned down. You laugh as the guy continues to stare at you.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Axiom. Who're you?" You ask him.

"Zexion." He tells you. You smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I..."

"AXIOM!!!" You hear someone shout as they tackle you to the ground. You let out a small scream and you fall on top of Zexion. Demyx starts laughing at you and gets up, sitting against the wall, continuing to laugh.

"Demyx..." You mutter, looking down and notice you're laying on top of Zexion. You blush and get up quickly, offering him a hand up. He takes it and stands up, brushing himself off.

"Hiya Zexy." Demyx smirks. Zexion glares at him.

"Don't call me that." He growls.

"Whatever." Demyx laughs. Zexion looks at you.

"When did you get here?" He asks.

"Just today." You reply softly.

"Today? Hm. So you don't know Castle Oblivion very well?"

"No." You tell him, shaking your head. Demyx stares at you two as he gets up.

"Hm. Well, find me later and I'll show you around." He tells you, walking off into a room, shutting the door behind him.

"Demyx?" You call out.

"Yeah?" He walks over to you.

"What room is that?" You ask, referring to the one Zexion just entered.

"That would be the library, Zexy's sanctuary." He tells you. Your eyes widen.

"You guys have a library?!" You almost shout.

"Yeah. We also have a lab, a training area, etc." Demyx tells you. You look at him and smile. Your eyes look all glittery, like you've just found your perfect paradise.

"This place is awesome!!" You smile, turning to Demyx.

"Yeah. C'mon. Roxas is meeting us in the training room so we can find out what your powers are." He tells you, grabbing your hand. You nod your head and run along with him.

"You guys are late." Roxas growls as you both run into the room.

"Sorry. My fault. I got lost while Demyx was chasing me." You tell him.

"Whatever. It's time to figure out what you can do with that body of yours." He tells you. Demyx sits on the sidelines as Roxas summons his two keyblades. You stand there and stare at him, wondering what you're supposed to do. Roxas charges at you and your eyes widen.

"What are you doing?!" You shout at him as you dodge his attacks. He pulls back and smirks.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. Attack you until you fly over the edge." He tells you, running at you again with his keyblades slashing at every inch of your body. You dodge most of the attacks but in the process, you take on some damage too. You jump back a good couple feet, keeping your distance as your body is now in aching pain. Demyx is sitting on the sidelines, watching every so often, not really taking any interest in you getting your ass handed to you. He's just playing his sitar and enjoying the time he has to relax until another mission is handed to him.

"Damn it." You mutter. You get up and look at him, glaring. It's starting to get annoying. How come you don't have any weapons? You try really hard to think of how you're going to win. You wish Axel were here to help you.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." Roxas smirks.

"Fine but I'm going to try to win no matter what. I won't stop until I'm no longer able to move or worse, dead." You growl, getting into a defensive stance. Roxas smirks and comes charging at you again.

**SMACK!!!**

You go flying backwards into a wall and land on the ground with a thud. You spit out blood as you struggle to get up. Demyx's eyes widened as he saw you hit the wall. It looked painful. Axel had said they weren't allowed to hurt you or else. He looked at Roxas.

"Roxas! Axel said not to hurt her!!" He shouts. Roxas shrugs.

"I'm not hurting her. I'm testing her. I'm going to make her summon whatever she has to beat me." He smirks, walking towards you.

"Axel.." You whisper.

**SMACK!!!!**

You go flying into another wall. Demyx watches as you keep getting hit, not even bothering to defend yourself.

"Axel's going to kill us for sure." He mutters to himself. Roxas continues chasing after you.

**SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!**

You end up flying into four more walls, the last one making it so you can barely move at all. You manage to get up with difficulty and you stare at the ground. For some reason, tears are streaming down your cheeks from the pain. You are clenching your fists and can hear Roxas walking towards you again.

"Are you finally finished?" He asks you. You hear him lift the keyblade above his head and swing it forward.

**CLANG!!!**

Demyx looks over at you and Roxas. You're not there anymore and Roxas' keyblade made contact with the ground instead of your body. He quickly turns around to find you standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, that was rather impressive." He tells you as you continue to stare at the ground. There's this weird feeling going through your body. You hear footsteps walking towards you and you know it's Roxas. You smirk and start to laugh softly. He smirks, continuing to walk towards you, gripping his keyblades. You look up at him, the look in your eyes clearly hinting you're pissed. You hear the door behind you open but you just ignore it, not caring who came to watch you and Roxas fight. You place your hands behind your head as if you're reaching for something on your back and when you bring them down in front of you, a pair of double bladed katanas appear in your hands.

"Let's play, Roxas." You smirk. He nods his head and runs at you, swinging his keyblades at you. You block them with one of your katanas, using the other to attack him. You knock him backwards and place them in front of you.

"Well, that was impressive. Really impressive. Is that all you got, Axiom?" Roxas asks you, placing his weapons in front of him, waiting for your next move. You smirk and place your hands behind your head, your weapons disappearing as you summon a pair of Chakram that look identical to the ones Axel uses, only yours are black and red. You get into a stance that reminds Roxas of Axel and you smirk, whipping them at him as you create fireballs in your hands and whip them at him as well.

"So she can control fire." Demyx mutters.

Roxas manages to block the chakram but he is unable to block the fireballs. They hit him in the chest, sending him back into Demyx. You smirk as you turn to the door to see a familiar face and your eyes widen.

"Ugh.." Roxas mutters as he notices you staring towards the door. He follows your gaze and notices Axel standing in the doorway.

"Get off Roxas." Demyx growls, shoving him off so he hits the floor.

"Axel!" You shout, smiling. He smiles back at you and walks over. You run over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Axiom. Nicely done." He says, messing your hair up a bit.

"You're finally back!!" You smile at him, all of your pain disappearing now that he's here. You can feel something running down your arm.

"What's wrong?" He asks you.

"I don't know." You tell him, unzipping your jacket. You pull your arm out of your sleeve to find it completely covered in blood and your eyes widen. Axel's eyes lower into a glare and he turns to Roxas.

"I told you not to hurt her!!" He shouts at him. Roxas stares at him.

"You said to find out her powers. That's what we did." He tells him.

"You guys asked me if it was okay. I said fine as long as she didn't get hurt." Axel growls.

"I had to push her to the limits or she wouldn't have summoned anything." Roxas tells him, walking past both of you. You're standing there, staring at your arm as blood starts dripping onto the floor. You raise your other hand, touching the wound and look at the blood on your hand.

"Roxas!! You were supposed to be..." You look at Axel and place your hand on his cheek, leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek. He looks at you, completely cut off from yelling at Roxas. Your eyes look different, like you're not really in your body. They look like you're somewhere distant, like in another world.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks you, feeling something on his face. He touches his cheek and looks at his glove, noticing the blood on his fingers. You start walking to the door and walk into Demyx blocking your way.

"Nice job out there. Really impressive." He smiles. You glare at him.

"You're in my way." You growl. Axel stares at you and walks up behind you.

"Axiom... let's get your arm bandaged up, okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sounds good." You walk out the door with Axel following you.

Axel bandages up your arm and sighs.

"He was supposed to be careful." You hear him almost whisper. You tilt his head to look at you.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." You tell him. He sighs again.

"Yeah but that's not the point."

"Axel."

"I said to be careful."

"Axel!"

"Damn that kid. He never..."

"AXEL!" You shout at him, finally getting his attention.

"Huh?"

"You're hurting my arm." You tell him. He lets go and sighs.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm okay." You smile, getting up and walking over to him.

"Yeah. I hope so. Um, Axiom?" He looks at you.

"Yes?" You look up at him, wondering what he wants.

"In a couple days... you're supposed to be training against Demyx..."

"I know."

"Try to hit him with his own attacks, okay?"

"Alright." You smile, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He looks down at you, staring at the top of your head.

"Hey... why do you hug me all the time?" He asks you.

"Because, I'm happy to see you. You're my best friend and having you around, I feel safe." You tell him. He just stares at you. He can't understand you at all. A Nobody isn't supposed to have feelings yet, you seem to be the odd one.

"Hey, you should get some rest. You're training tomorrow. I'll be there to watch if I don't get assigned to another job." He tells you, pushing you away. You nod your head and jump into bed. He stares at you and sighs.

"In your own bed." He tells you. You giggle and jump up, running out the door. He smiles and looks at the bed. There's something burning there. He walks over and picks it up.

"A rose?" He mutters, sitting on his bed, staring at it until it goes out.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

You get up early and run to the kitchen. You learned where it was by following the smell of food. As usual, Larxene was there.

"Mornin'." You chime as you run in, grabbing some food and putting it into your bag.

"Morning." She replies, staring at you.

"Hmm... looks like I have everything. See ya Larxene." You smile, running out the door.

"See ya." She mutters.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Ugh..." You hear someone mutter.

_"Must've woke him up." _You tell yourself.

"Who is it?" A voice calls out.

"Axel! It's me! Axiom! Open the damned door!" You growl. You're hungry and him not opening the door so you can eat is making it worse.

"Fine, fine." You hear him mutter. He opens the door and you notice he just got out of bed. He's completely shirtless and wearing his pants.

"I brought you breakfast." You tell him as you walk to the bed, dumping your bag out onto the bed. He stares at you.

"Lovely." He grumbles, laying on his bed. You watch him doze off into sleep again and you smile. You grab the food and set it on the table near his bed. You look back at him and walk over, hugging him gently.

"Good-bye Axel. I'll win for you." You whisper in his ear as you jump up, running out the door to the training room.

Demyx isn't even there when you arrive so you decide to practise against the dusk. You smirk and summon your chakram, slicing through them like nothing. You watched Roxas training against them. You're doing really well until the berserkers show up. You watched Roxas fight them.

"They use their swords for frontal attacks." You tell yourself as you get into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" You shout, whipping one of your chakrams at it, only to have it hit the sword and bounce off.

"Damn it." You mutter as the thing enters its sword and comes charging at you. You try to dodge but you get caught.

**CRUNCH!!!**

You wince in pain as you're laying on the ground.

"Damn. I should've been more careful." You mutter, getting up slowly. The berserker does the same move and comes charging at you.

"Great..." You growl, running around it and wait on the other side as it stops. You summon your chakrams again and run behind the berserker.

"Now I gotcha!!" You shout, whipping your chakram at it. It vanishes and more appear. Your eyes widen and then lower into a glare. You get into a fighting position and wait for their move. It's not long until you're being slammed into the ground again by more than just one.

"If this... keeps up... I'll get killed..." You growl, spitting out blood. You stand up and glare at them.

"No more games. This time... it's for real." You hiss, jumping onto the back of one as the door opens and a figure enters. You summon your double bladed katanas and surround one in flames, ramming it through the head of one berserker before jumping to another. You slide under it, slicing it in half and continue moving from berserker to berserker until they're all gone. You smile and put your katanas away as more nobodies appear. This time, they're the dancers.

"Lovely. These bitches." You hiss, standing there as they move towards you. They move differently than the others and you have a hard time getting used to the movements but you soon catch on and smirk. You get caught a bunch of times but in the end, you finish them off. Now for the real challenge. Berserkers, dusk and dancers.

"This'll be fun." You smirk. You jump onto the back of the berserker, leaning over the side of it so you can grab one of the dusk and slam it into the dancers, knocking a bunch of them down before releasing the dusk. You grab the berserker's sword and with some difficulty, you swing it at the thing, killing it as the sword disappears too. You glare and watch as a the group comes at you. Once again, you are slammed into the ground and thrown around.

**SLAM!!!!**

You get up and stare at them. You're starting to get weak and it's gonna become a problem.

"I'm... not... giving... up." You growl, walking towards them. The figure watches in amusement and surprise at how you're not giving up yet. The wound on your arm has reopened and you know that's gonna cause some problems. You growl as you clench your arm and you watch as one of the berserkers gets ready to do it's stupid attack. You glare and watch it come at you in slow motion. You slam your hand into the ground, causing a slight rumble as the entire group gets surrounded by vines and such, being crushed to dust. You growl as they disappear. You turn around, noticing the figure.

"Zexion?" You call out. He smirks and walks over to you.

"You can control earth?" He asks you.

"Um, I guess so." You tell him, wondering what exactly you just did.

"Interesting." He tells you, noticing your arm.

"Wonderful. I can control the element earth, along with fire." You sigh, going to sit down. He grabs your arm.

"You're injured. You should get it looked at." He tells you.

"Zexion, I'm fine. I'm just gonna wait until Demyx gets here." You smile.

"C'mon. He's still sleeping. I'll stitch it shut." He says, dragging you off to his room.

You sit on his bed, playing with a fireball. His room is filled with books and you figure he must be a nerd. He doesn't look like one though.

"Ow." You hiss as he finishes stitching the wound shut.

"Done." Zexion tells you, putting the stuff away.

"Thanks." You smile, a book falling on your head. You pick it up and read the title. You've read this book before. He notices the book and grabs it, putting it with the rest.

"You're fighting Demyx?" He asks. You nod your head.

"Yup, and I'm gonna win." You tell him.

"Well, I wanna watch." Zexion tells you.

"Then come with me. Demyx should be there soon." You smile, getting up.

AXEL'S POV

You wake up and notice the food is sitting on the table next to your bed. Axiom must've left after you dozed off. Weird. She usually stays around. You get up and eat the food she made and smile. It's really good.

"I should get Demyx and go to the training room. She's probably there waiting." You mutter, getting up and getting dressed. You walk to Demyx's room, knocking on the door.

"Get up lazy ass!! You have to fight Axiom today!!" You shout at the closed door. You hear a noise and Demyx whips open the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that. I just want to sleep a bit more." He whines. You growl and walk into his room.

"Get your ass ready. Now!" You snap. You're tired and don't need to put up with his games. In order for Axiom to be fully ready for missions, she needs to be trained and now her strengths.

"Fine. Fine." He mutters, getting ready. You stare at the door that's open and watch as Larxene walks by, then Marluxia. Demyx walks up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"You ready?" You ask him.

"Yeah. Let's go. I wanna get this done so I can go back to bed." He mumbles, leaving his room. You walk out and shut the door behind you. Slowly, you two head to the training room.

Your POV

You open the door and notice that the room's empty.

"He's still not here. Lazy bum." You mutter, sitting down on a chair. Zexion sits next to you.

"You spend a lot of time with Axel. Are you two close?" He asks you.

"No. He's the one who found me so he's important, you know? I mean, I like him but he's just a friend." You almost whisper.

"Oh."

"Yeah and besides, I think he's in love with Larxene." You tell him, your voice sounding rather sad.

"Maybe. I don't keep track of him. I keep track of myself and my missions. I'll be training you soon. Don't expect me to go easy." He tells you.

"Y-yeah. Okay." You smile weakly at him. The door opens and in walks Axel & Demyx.

"Hey you two." Axel smiles. You stare at him for a moment, not moving and then turn to Demyx.

"Are you ready?" You ask him. Axel stares at you.

_"She didn't run over and hug me. Is she okay?" _He wonders.

"Yeah. Let's do this." He smirks, walking to the middle of the room.

You follow and get into position. He raises his hand into the air, summoning his sitar and you watch in amusement. He strums a few chords and water clones appear around you. You smirk and slide under them, grabbing one. You quickly spin around and hit the other clones with the one you're holding onto, destroying them. You run up behind Demyx, smacking him over the head with his clone and quickly jump back, cupping your hands together as you jump above him, slamming your hands down on the top of his head. He backs up as you jump over him and stand there, smirking.

"Is that it, Melodious Nocturne?" You ask him.

He glares at you and charges at you, swinging his sitar. You jump back and move forward, slugging him in the face. He stumbles back as you clap your hands together and then slam them onto the ground, summoning vines. They quickly grab Demyx, holding him tightly so he can no longer move.

"What the... how did you?" He stares at the vines and then looks at you. Axel walks over to Demyx, examining the vines.

"Interesting. Very interesting. The "Earth" ability. Very nice." He smirks.

"Yeah. Fire and Earth. Are we done now?" You ask.

"Yes. For now." He tells you.

You roll your eyes and walk to the door. Quickly, you snap your fingers and the vines disappear. You hear Demyx crash to the floor and with that, you leave the room, slamming the door behind you.


End file.
